


To A Sister;

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	To A Sister;

I didn't want to die Virgina, despite what you might have thought based on my drunken ramblings. In truth, this might have been the only death worthy of me. I'd damn the world over a thousand times if it meant you could live and find your way to a semblance of happiness in the wake of its' destruction, despite what i've done.

Jeanie-Bean, you gotta remember to live your goddamn life, okay?

Even if you can't bear to look at me or Lady D again, don't forget us. Make sure we go to a good place, babe. Aiight?

Um....

This might be a little too soon (because you're supposed to get this after I, uh, you know), but i'd like you to actually keep the "Virginia and Tyler: Drift Compatible Friendship Forever" dolls. Love them. Or keep them around and give them to someone that will.

(I hope it's clear that i'm talking about your babies; I'm just so glad that we found out that you'll be able to have them. FYI Tyler is a great name for a little boy. Just Saying. (Too soon?))

Anyway, you might as well give them to somebody because after they diagnosed me I opened up that damn collectors box with the bracelets around the neck to see if they got my tattoo exactly right (#yolo) (it's actually a little bit off, but it's a *read it like ur sister* dahhyyyll) and it's not worth shit as a collectors item now. 

(there's actually another set that I went out and bought while they were still available and the box is signed by a dead girl so it'll put your babies through college after this war is over. Or you can keep them and remember how foxy we were when you're all gross and wrinkly and have grandma smell.)

Okay, Jeanie-Beanie. I'm running out of ink and free time and patience. All that shit. 

I can't really stand to keep writing this letter while the pages are all wet and you'll be back from the cafeteria in like five minutes because you've always been a hover-y little heiffer. 

I've only actually got like a month left. Maybe two.

O-Kay. Last things now. 

I love you. Wholeheartedly so. 

You are my soulmate, my BFF, sister, only significant other that counts (though sometimes I feel like we're in a polyamorous relationship with Lady D (and you're right, I do like your name better when we're high off a win and victorious and not in danger of losing)).

Meet a wonderful man. Get married. Pop out a few little brats. Please do it in that order, _for the love of God_.

Live well. Be happy. Know that i'm watching over you. Or that i'm looking up at you and smiling despite it all. Whichever way the pendulum swings.   
Don't give up the fight. Don't hate the world because i'm not in it the way that I would if you were in my place.  
Love Always, and Revolution *say it like Conspiracy Brotha Jones*,   
Tyler Armstrong-Hale.

 

Post-Script:  
I had my name legally changed to yours when I got sick so they'd assume we were sisters or married or something and I wouldn't have to actually talk to the people and explain to them that you and my mother summed up my emergency contact list for a reason.   
You know I hate talking to people.

Post-Post-Script:   
Yes, I _did_ have the nerve to quote Undercover Brother at you.   
I'm dead.  
Cut a nigga some slack.

Post-Post-Post-Script:   
We may be stronger together, but we were already unstoppable in our own ways.  
I had to find it out the hard way, so you'd better not forget it boo. 

 

Bye Bye For real Jeanie-Bean.  
-Tai


End file.
